Never Been Aliased: The Journal
by Sandpiper
Summary: Companion piece to Never Been Aliased by Glittering Pegasus. Alias/NBK crossover. What if Vaughn kept a journal while undercover at SouthGlen South? FINALLY COMPLETE!!!
1. A Magnificent Start

August 12, 1998

Had a meeting with Devlin today. He completely caught me off guard by telling me that I was going on a deep cover mission. Apparently SD-6 has set up a new headquarters in Chicago, so they're sending agents undercover to find it and destroy its operation before they gain too much power. My cover in Chicago is Samuel Coulson, a high school English teacher. 

August 13, 1998

I got the full report on the mission in Chicago today. It's going to be bigger than I expected. There's a team of about 60 agents in all, 50 of which will be undercover. The new branch of SD-6 is now called SD-8. Our team is suppose to use intelligence we have to investigate people with possible links to SD-8, but basically we're searching for the proverbial needle in a hay stack. My partner on this op is Courtney Parker, in addition to being one of the undercover agents she is also suppose to be the rendezvous between Chicago, the office here in L.A, and headquarters in Washington. Her cover is as a lawyer who has associations with firms in other states, hence the frequent travel. It was hard for me not to laugh when I heard that. That role is almost custom made for her. She even looks the part of a high powered, no nonsense lawyer, the reason being that she already is a high powered, no nonsense CIA agent. Not that I'm putting her down for it, I know she'd take it as a complement as if I said that out loud.  
Weiss is on the team too. His cover is as an investment banker, so when we met after work for some drinks I had to listen to him moan about boring cover jobs. That is until I told him what my cover was, then his whining turned into taunts about me teaching. My favorite was his response to when I told him to shut up, "Or what you'll keep me after class?"  
Eric may be my best friend and all, but sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass.  
Devlin assigned the agents going under from our office to a week long preparation program at Fort Irwin, and the fact that they're making us actually stay at the fort for the duration of the training can only mean that have so much information to cram into us that they want to be able to drag up at any time of the night or day. The fun is beginning already.

August 23, 1998

I finished training program, it consisted of a brush up course on deep cover procedures; a college course on English literature which I am a little proud to say I passed with flying colors; and a course on teaching techniques. In it I learned about how to interact with teachers and students, grading scales, SAT and college preparation, and something called the academic knowledge and skills. The instructor was a marine lieutenant/ex-teacher who had absolutely no qualms about voicing her opinion on how the CIA was showing "complete irresponsibility for the students' education by assigning an under qualified agent to the job."   
Translation: "You're an incompetent idiot."  
All of the preparations have been made, our temporary headquarters in Chicago is up and running, and my cover as Samuel Coulson has been fully established. The cover story for my friends and family is that I've been transferred to Washington for a short time for an operation at Langley. I spent the last two days hurriedly packing, and now I have exactly 10 hours until my flight leaves tomorrow morning.

August 24, 1998

Well I'm here finally. I left L.A. this morning as Michael Vaughn on a flight to D.C. When the plane arrived my luggage went missing. Since I was due on another plane leaving from North Carolina, this time as Sam Coulson, I couldn't afford to wait around. Even with my badgering it took them two hours to find everything. I then left the airport in my CIA issued rental car, driving like a bat out of hell to get to Raleigh in time to catch my flight. It was an eight hour drive all the same, and by some miracle I managed to not get pulled over.  
Just before as the plane scheduled to take off a thunderstorm came through, delaying us on the runway for more hours. I got off the plane in Chicago at 10:45 that night with a migraine, low blood sugar, a bad case of jet lag, and was late 20 minutes late meeting with my new landlord. The first words out of his mouth when I arrived where, "Thank you for being on time." Only after that did he give me the keys and show me up to my new place.   
The delivery guys arrived with my stuff later. As they were leaving on of them said to me, "That's everything Mr. Coulson."  
"What?" I asked without even realizing.  
He looked at me confused and repeated, "I said 'that's everything Mr. Coulson.'" It was only then that I realized my dumbass mistake. Once the movers left I set to unpacking. The bottom of the first box collapsed when I lifted it up, spilling everything out onto the floor. It was then that I just gave up, and wandered around the streets until I found a take out pizza place with a liquor store next door. Thank God for Samuel Adams.  
So now I'm brooding about today's airline hell, and how I nearly blew the mission before it even started by forgetting my cover. At least both Michael Vaughn and Sam Coulson have the excuse of a stressful move to be sitting around nursing a beer bottle. This mission is getting off magnificent start.

  



	2. The First Few Months

August 25, 1998

Today was the first briefing with Mitch Barnes, the senior officer in charge of this op. Our make shift head headquarters is in the basement of a local doctor's office. Barnes when over the mission basics and new some intel from Langley and it was surprisingly quick.  
When I got back to the apartment I found that my clothes had come from the CIA wardrobe department. The light blue button down wasn't so bad, but when I saw the brown corduroys and matching sweater vest that went with it I quickly added shopping to my to do list for the day. After a little looking I managed to find some stuff that I thought believable for a teacher to wear, but I could still use at home once the mission was over.  
Next I had to a meeting a the high school I'll be working at. Called South Glen South. It was probably the most boring experience of my life, and that is including all of the seminars I ever attended for the CIA.

August 26, 1998

I got up this morning and was taking a shower as usual, when it suddenly hit me that I would be teaching today. Snoring through one staff meeting was one thing, but actually getting up in front of twenty five to thirty kids and pretending to know something about English was a whole different story. That's right a 29 year old CIA field agent was nervous about his first day of school. I could practically hear Eric laughing at me.  
It went alright though. I started out by trying to go over what the course was about like Lieutenant Dugan had advised, noticed that half of them were asleep after 10 minutes of it, gave up and decided to have everyone introduce themselves instead. Thinking that maybe having other people stand up and talk would take some of the pressure off me. It seemed to work after a while. I bugged the first few people until managing pry a couple humorous comments out of them, then the atmosphere seemed to get a little less awkward. It was a big relief.

September 1, 1998

First week as a teacher went okay, although I still feel awkward getting up in front of a bunch of seventeen year olds everyday and talking about symbolism in Lord of the Flies. Tonight Courtney and I are going to this club downtown to do some surveillance on a guy named Dunnigan Lawrence. Lawrence is a rumored dealer of illegal weapons. Prime candidate to have ties with SD-8.

September 16, 1998

Courtney just got back from L.A., not surprisingly we've been ordered to get off Lawrence and move on. After two weeks of round the clock surveillance on Lawrence, some of which were done by me and Courtney on fake dates, we turned up pretty much nothing. I suppose it was expecting too much to want to get something solid on SD-8 this quickly. Devlin even said it would take at least a year. It's still disappointing though.  
In other news I think I'm getting the hang of this teaching thing. After trying for a few weeks to act like a combination of some of the teachers I had and what they taught in training I eventually gave up. It became apparent to me that simply playing the role like an actor would not work when this one kid, Pete, made a sarcastic comment while I was talking about formality in writing. I don't remember what his exact words were, but it was something about why I didn't let them call me by my first name. Thinking about this I really didn't have a good answer. After all I didn't know many teenagers before this mission; except my cousin and the guy who walks Donovan when I'm out of town, and both of them always called me Mike. After about a minute I figured that I'd start to look pretty stupid just standing there saying nothing, so I told them that if they were really dying to call me by my first name I didn't care. It's not technically a lie. 

November 19, 1998 

Finally! After a month and a half of dead ends we may have found something useful. Agent Daschle who is working inside the local police department spotted a well known agent of SD-6, named Marc Myrick, in some surveillance photos from a bomb in a train station. Our double in SD-6, Jack Bristow, confirmed the ID on Myrick. If we find Myrick, then we're that much closer to finding SD-8. 

November 27, 1998 

Courtney and I decided to have Thanksgiving dinner together at her place, none of us could really go home this year and it was okay for our cover personalities to know each other. We had a good time, Courtney's actually a really fun person. I stayed for the night on her couch since Sam Coulson and Laura Anastassakis are suppose to be a couple who has been together for a while. She took me by surprise when she presented me with a wrapped package. Apparently a few agents pitched in to get me tickets to a Chicago Blackhawks game in February.  
She told me, "You're lucky. We even managed to get 'em for the game against the Kings."  
I was really touched. It was probably Eric's idea that's the only way I can figured that they would a) know that today was my birthday and b) know I liked the Kings. I officially take back anything I ever said about him being a pain in the ass. 


	3. New Year and New Leads

December 8, 1998 

Nothing new on Myrick. We've heightened our surveillance of the area he was last seen, and Daschle is keeping an extra eye out at the police station for anything new that might help us. He's the strongest lead we've got so far, we need to find him as soon as possible! 

December 20, 1998 

School got out for winter vacation today. What else happened? Diddly squat! 

December 25, 1998 

Merry Christmas I suppose I should say. Don't know that there's much to be merry about. I never thought I'd miss spending Christmas at my mom's house as much as I do right now. Courtney and I spent the day together to keep with our cover as a couple, but there was the lingering feeling that we both would rather be in other places. I did feel a little dose of Christmas cheer when I went through my mail from a couple days ago and found an invitation to a New Years Eve party at Anne Barnwell's house. Anne Barnwell is the principal at South Glen South. Think I could get away with putting "when donkeys fly" as an RSVP? 

January 2, 1999

I finally have something to write about! Okay, that sounded so much better in my head. I think teaching Kristen and Kirsten (airheads extraordinaire) is having a bad effect on me. Anyway, incase it hasn't been blatantly obvious I've been pretty bored recently. So bored in fact that did something I never expected I would. It was my night off in the surveillance rotation, so I decided that I would go to the party. Figuring that at the very least I could pick up some more tips on teaching. When I called to inform her that I would be coming Anne immediately screamed "Oh, Sam that's wonderful." in my ear so loudly I probably received some permanent hearing damage, and then asked me to bring a bottle of Champagne and some oyster crackers.  
Courtney dropped by just as I was returning from the store to pick up a progress report for Devlin that was encoded on a blank floppy disk. Upon seeing my unusual purchases she went into interrogation mode until I finally fessed up about where I was going. I felt kind of embarrassed after she left, but decided that since I had nothing better to do and had already bought the Champagne, which was outrageously expensive for a teacher's salary, that I would go anyway and ignore whatever teasing I got at the next briefing.   
Imagine my surprise when I stepped out of the shower only to find Courtney at my front door in a blue holiday dress demanding that I take her along. Looks like I'm not the only who has been bored out of their mind. So we went. Apparently Anne's husband is pretty well off, because they had a big place. All in all I'd say the party wasn't too bad, open bar = always good, and I got about a million dollars worth of blackmail material that I'm sure many of my students would love to know.  
Anne turned out to be worse than my mother in her questioning of Sam and Laura about their relationship. She practically forced us onto the dance floor during a slow song. It didn't really matter though, since we were suppose to want to anyway. In the middle of the song I noticed Courtney looked a little sad though, so I decided to ask her about it.  
"Oh it's nothing I just........this isn't where I figured I'd be dancing at this time of year." She said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well it was last new years that my fiancé proposed, at a party just like this......" She laughed with a far away look in her eye, "Except more graphic designers and less teachers."  
"Jeez Courtney, I had no idea." I said surprised.  
"Yeah well, I suppose it's part of the job just.........you know sucks," She said and looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. I felt so sorry for her, it was obvious she missed him very much. It brought back all of my feelings of homesickness. We continued to sway together to the music appearing outwardly to be a two people totally in love, but who actually felt depressed and lonely at heart. 

January 11, 1999 

Success! We finally captured Myrick. This morning during my third period I received page. When I saw the dire emergency code it took all of my will power to act nonchalant. I apologized saying I needed to take the call, then called back outside on my no traceable line. They told me to report for an emergency briefing immediately. After rushing to the front office to get someone to substitute for me, giving the excuse that a close family member had been in a car accident, I tore across town to the doctor's office.   
Everything was rushed they got us suited up in swat team gear and gave the intel in the vans on the way there. An anonymous tip came in that gave Myrick's location to be a cabin near Lake Michigan. It was good that it was in a remote area, less witnesses, less security risks.  
We arrived and stormed the cabin. It wasn't very big so it didn't take long to figure out that he was gone. Barnes told us to split up into teams and search the woods. After about 20 minutes of searching a message was yelled over my earpiece giving a location east of where my team was. We hauled ass over toward them, arriving just in time to apprehend Myrick. He obviously has not been informed that his location had gotten out, because he was jogging along the road like nothing in the world was wrong. Talk about a nasty way to have your work out interrupted, having two dozen armed CIA agents jump out at you.  
On the way back I got to talk to Weiss some, and Barnes even gave us permission to stage a meeting between our cover identities. It has been a long time since I've had a day this good. 


	4. The New Student

**Author's Note**

Couch: Hey feel free to review my fanfics as much as you like! Although it was kind of a downer when I figured out that you thought I was Glittering Pegasus after saying all that stuff about my wonderful writing.........but you also said nice things about my fic Duplicity so I forgive ya.

January 18, 1999  
Well it looks like I've been caught about the letting the kids call me Sam thing. Anne requested that I come to her office for a meeting, and then went into a whole long speech about professionalism and proper teaching etiquette. I just sat there the entire time with a unsettling sense of deja vu from some of my meetings with Devlin.  
  
January 20, 1999  
Today Sam Coulson and Greg Blumberg met at a small tavern downtown, where they both happened to go for an after work drink. Funny how fate works sometimes.  
Seriously though it was good being able to talk to Eric again. Calling each other Greg and Sam was a little weird at first, but we got used to it eventually. Hopefully having both him and Courtney to talk to now will make the rest of the mission a little more tolerable.  
  
February 26, 1999  
Just got back from the latest briefing. Apparently we still haven't gotten anything out of Myrick. Not good. With one of their top agents going missing SD-8 has probably at the very least taken extra precautionary measures, if not moved their facility. The worst case scenario is of course that they moved out of Chicago all together. This is getting extremely exhausting, worrying about how little progress we've made on SD-8 while trying to keep up a whole second life.  
Oh well, at least I have a hockey game to go to tonight. I offered to take Courtney along for appearances sake. She laughed and responded, "Yeah right! Like I want to put up with someone in jock mode, spilling cheap beer all over me if I'm not dating them in real life? No thanks!" So Weiss and I are going instead.   
  
March 5, 1999  
New student today at South Glen South. Wondering why I'm mentioning this? Simple, it's the first time that's happened......okay some I'm a loser, shut up! But there's a very good reason why it was memorable. I had her introduce herself and then moved on to discussing As You Like It. The first topic being pastoral comedy. The first I answer I got was that "that's what they do to milk", once I explained that that was pasteurize, Sera looked at me confused and said "parakeet?"   
I was suddenly glad for my CIA training to help me not laugh. The next volunteer was none other than my new student Josie. Her answer was definitely not what I expected. She said, "Pastoral means set in the country. Originally seen in the Eclogues of Virgil. It's from the Latin pascere. To graze."  
Can you believe that? I didn't even know all of that right now, much less in high school!  
  
March 7, 1999  
Alright! I am going to kill whatever genius decided that my cover should be as a teacher! There was a staff meeting this morning, no big occurrence there usually is one everyone, but this time they were randomly selecting the teacher's that would be part of the prom committee. Wasn't really paying attention so I didn't realize that my name had been drawn until I heard someone telling me what room the meeting with the student committee would be in.   
I pretty much sat there silently at the meeting feeling very out of place, but I managed to gather that South Glen South is very competitive about the prom. I did not join the CIA for this! Wish I could call mom, she'd be great at something like this.  
  
March 25, 1999  
We got some information out of Myrick at last. SD-8 is quickly establishing themselves by forming a clientele list of the organized crime families in the Chicago area. A deal involving $ 200,000 in illegal weapons is suppose to take place at a local club called Delloser Hall next Wednesday. Courtney and I will be there along with a surveillance team.  
  
March 31, 1999  
The Delloser mission did not go quite as well as planned. I was apprehensive from the very start. There were lots of teenagers there that night, at least ten of which were my own students. Having so many people around who knew me, even though they knew me as Sam Coulson, got tricky. I tried my best not to make any contact with them, but it just so happened that I turned around from the bar and found myself standing right in front of Josie.  
"Josie........out on a school night." I said for lack of anything more creative.  
"The bathroom was disgusting!" Courtney exclaimed dramatically as she returned to my side, giving me a questioning look.  
"I'd like you to meet Laura." I said.  
"His girlfriend." Courtney responded quickly.  
I quickly shot Courtney a look telling her to play along, "She's visiting from New York. Josie's one of my students."  
"Nice to meet you," Josie said.  
"What? I'm sorry I can't even think in here." She yelled over the music and then turned to me, "No offense, I know you love this. I just hope you get it all out of your system before you move to New York."  
Courtney was a great actress we had her convinced in seconds.  
"My firm has season tickets to the Met." Courtney continued on.  
"Oh, well.....I love baseball!" Josie said. I laughed along with her (a perfectly normal thing to do when someone makes a joke).  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," Courtney said trying to end this little social event as quickly as possible. I understand why, carrying on a conversation was distracting. Once we were out of sight Courtney asked, "What was that about?"  
"Well, we couldn't very well sat that we were CIA agents on a mission could we, 'Laura'?" I said emphatically.   
She rolled her eyes, "Duh. I know why we made up that little act. What I don't know is why you were flirting with your students."   
"I was not flirting!" I said in shock.   
Courtney laughed, "Uh-huh."  
I decided to ignore her from then on.....of all the stupid assumptions! I was not flirting with her.....at least I don't think so.  
It was only made worse a little later when I watched Josie doing this silly dance up on stage, and by silly I mean mental hospital silly, I mean completely coming out of your shell silly. I'm actually laughing right now thinking about it. I never would have taken her for the type to do something like that. Courtney watched also, a questioning look plastered firmly on her face, glancing back and forth between the stage and me.  
Anyway, about an hour later we spotted another well known SD-6 agent, accompanied by an assembly of about 5 other unknown but similar looking people. We reported to the team outside while observing them at a table in the corner. I have no idea what they were talking about, but from their expressions I could tell it was definitely business. I glanced away for less than a second, when I looked back 3 of them were gone. After some initial swearing, Courtney and I split up to search for them. I followed one into the alley out back.   
"Excuse me." I said to stop him from going out into a crowded area. He must have picked up on me earlier because he didn't hesitate to turn around and kick me down onto my ass.   
"Eagle eye this is white rabbit, got one heading your way." I yelled into my collar.  
"Four more going out the front!" I heard Courtney's voice in my earpiece. I made it to the front in time to see the SD-8 agents go out the door before dispersing into the crowded street. We managed to get one, but the rest got away.....no idea where they went.  



	5. The end or just the beginning?

April 18, 1999 

I am screwed! I did something tonight that I probably shouldn't have. Tonight was the senior night carnival to raise money for the prom. Since I am on the committee that planned it, it was pretty much a given that I would attended. It started out alright I was actually having fun, I haven't been to a carnival since I was a kid. I was just sort of standing around, after having triumphantly pummeled a football player with cream pies, when I heard one of the ride operators scream "Lonely ride in bucket five! Single!!!"  
I saw Josie sitting at the Ferris wheel looking more than a little embarrassed. "Do you have to yell it like that?" She asked.  
"Sure I do." Was his answer.  
'Oh great! What a lovely thing to say to shy teenage girl.' I thought to myself and made my way over there.  
"Is this seat taken?" I asked her.  
She smiled and gave me a relived look, "Thank you."  
They closed us into the seats and started it up. I guess I had expected it go foreword because it took me completely by surprise when we sort of fell backward.  
"Are you scared?" Josie asked me.  
"I'm gonna tell you something here, and I hope it doesn't undermine my position as an authority figure. I'm a little afraid of heights." I admitted sheepishly.  
"You're afraid of the Ferris wheel?" She said.  
"Actually, it's more the plunging head first into the crowd part that gets me." I said. That was not a lie. I remember on a mission in Bangladesh we had to be air dropped. Jumping out of a plane in a rice paddy = hardest thing I've ever done in my life.  
As would be expected she laughed at me, "Well I bet you'd feel better if you had your Gordie Howe helmet."  
"Hey you remember that story?" I said surprised, as I recalled telling a story about the Gordie Howe helmet my father bought for me when I was a kid, in class about a month or so ago.  
"I remember everything you say in your classroom." She said. I was touched I'll admit. Before I had a chance to respond I was distracted by the person in the bucket above us.  
"IF THE BUCKET'S A-ROCKIN', DON'T COME-A KNOCKIN'" The guy, Tommy I think his name was, yelled.  
His obnoxious innuendo was quickly followed by a chorus of, "Mr. Coulson rocks my world!" from somewhere else.  
Ouch.........it was only then that it occurred to me that my nice gesture might have made the situation more embarrassing for her rather than less. To try to lighten the situation I resorted to the only sure fire thing.......male bashing  
"Boys. I'd like to tell you that we all grow out of it, but that's a lie. Some of us will always be rattling cages." I said. 'Weiss being a perfect example.' I wanted to add, but of course didn't.  
"Why do you do that?" She asked.  
"I don't know. And you know what's scary--when you get older it just gets more confusing. You know Laura, my girlfriend you met a the club? We've been going out for five years, and now she wants me to move to New York. And I should do it, you know…make the commitment and grow up…" I paused and thought over what I was saying to this young girl. 'She's seventeen! She doesn't care.' I told myself "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this stuff with you."  
"It's nice having someone to talk to." She said smiling.  
"Yeah same here." I muttered. I suddenly wanted to tell her the truth about me. I felt surprised, having never really cared before someone not knowing who I really was.  
I laughed awkwardly, "Well, all I can tell you is when you're my age guys will be lined up around the block for you."  
She laughed, "You have to say that because you're my teacher."  
"Actually I shouldn't say that because I'm your teacher." I said, more to myself than to her. I don't know if she did too, but I felt extremely awkward after that. I racked my brain for something to say. "I graded your papers on _As You Like It_ by the way."It may not have been intelligent, but at least it was something.  
"Yeah? How were they?" She asked.  
"Well yours was excellent. Your writing. It's amazing, Josie. You're really talented." I said.  
"Thank you," She said shyly.  
"So where are you planning on going to college" I asked.  
"College. Haven't really thought about it." She responded.  
"That's crazy. I'll get you some applications." I blurted out.   
"Oh no no no no no. See, my family, we don't go to college. We just go right into sheep herding." She argued.   
"Josie you owe it to yourself to go. For your writing. You're a natural." I said.  
"Thanks. Wow. That's--really nice to hear." She said. I then remembered that the point of getting off on this conversation had been to make it less awkward. That back fired big time! But I mean honestly........sheep herding?! You've got to be kidding me! If she joined now that girl could be head of the CIA linguistics department by the times she's 35!  
I'm getting off topic again.....this is not good! I am going to have to be more careful, I can't afford draw any unnecessary attention to myself. I am also royally screwed! 

May 1, 1999 

Where do I start? The bad news, the other bad news, or the insanely bad news? It started with rumors that he facility where we were holding Myrick and the agent we captured outside of Delloser had been compromised. It was eventually decided that they would be moved to an undisclosed location as a precaution. The move took place today. However SD-8 got to them first, now Myrick, the other agent who refused to give his name, and two of our agents are dead. As far as the media knows it was simply a car accident, but this was definitely a professional hit. All four of them were shot from another vehicle while they were driving down the highway. Since SD-8 found out when the move was taking place, and what car they would be in it's distinctly possible that we have a mole. Even worse, Courtney just got back from her last trip to DC and she told me that she got wind that the officials at Langley are thinking that we underestimated SD-8's power and capability. If they think this mission is just a waste of time than they may shut us down. Not good, not good, not good!  
So the good news...................tomorrow I get one period off from lecturing because a guest speaker is coming for a sex education talk. How's that old saying go? "Every cloud has a silver lining." Yeah riiiiiiight.......obviously whoever said that's life was much less complicated than mine. 

May 2, 1999

Well the sex talk was interesting to say the least. We were waiting for the instructor to show up when I noticed a woman standing by the door. The first think I did obviously was go over and ask her. "Are you here for the sex talk?"  
She seemed a little taken back, but then said in an unmistakable tone, "Well.......I like a man who gets to the point."  
My turn to be taken back. I paused for a moment wondering if I was actually being hit on by a consultant from Planned Parenthood. "You're Pam?" I asked hesitantly.  
"If you say so." She said.  
Alright whatever. I lead her into the middle of the classroom and introduced her than headed out. Upon leaving I realized that I had nothing better else to do, so I went back figuring I'd just hang out and watch. Obviously sex education has changed since I was in high school. Since her main activity was having them practice putting condoms on bananas.   
I happened to talk by the table where Josie and Tracy were sitting. I didn't catch the whole conversation just parts.  
"Wow. That's big. I mean sex is a really big deal. You shouldn't do it until you know you've found the right person. You know, Adele penguins pick one mate. They spend their whole life looking for that one other penguin and when they find it, they know. That's the penguin they stay with for the rest of their lives." Josie said to Tracy.  
"But I'm not a penguin." Tracy gave her a clueless look and responded.  
"It's an analogy." I interrupted. I guess I must have startled them because as soon as she knew I was there Josie let go of the condom, sending it strait into my forehead. When I told Weiss about that he laughed so hard I thought he was going to wet his pants.  
Anyway, right after the unfortunate condom incident the president of the student body came over the intercom with an announcement, "Bad news about the prom East Glen east is going to do Millennium too!"  
Obviously they were not kidding about how competitive this school is about the prom, instantly everyone jumped up yelling and swearing in outrage. I tried for a couple seconds to get everyone clamed down, eventually I resorted to screaming really loud in the manner of my combat drill sergeant in training. It worked like a charm. Being an undercover CIA agent does have some benefits. "Now look. Let's focus. Prom theme. All we need is a new idea." I continued.  
Pam suggested "Under the Sea" and I offered "The 80's", both of which were instantly shot down.  
"Alright," Guy Perkins, popular type, stood up and said, "Josie."  
"That's not a theme," someone laughed.  
"Thank you. Uhh.....no, Josie will have the answer." He continued.  
Josie slowly stood up, "Well how about 'Meant for Each Other: Famous Couples Throughout History'"  
"Absolutely" Guy said. His approval was quickly followed by everyone else's.   
If that is not incredible I don't know what is. 

May 27, 1999

I am completely exhausted. Why does tomorrow have to be Monday? I spent practically the entire day in the security section of our Chicago office giving statements, taking lie detector tests, and going through a full physiological evaluation as part of the mole hunt. I wasn't arrested so as far as I know I passed. I spoke to Barnes briefly, but he was distant and grim. I can tell things are not going well.  
When I got home Courtney came over to pick up a progress report for Devlin. She followed me into the living room while I searched for it.  
"What's this? Dartmouth?" Courtney said picking up the flyer I had left on the table, "I thought you went to Stanford?"  
"It's not for me it's for one of my students." I explained rolling my eyes.  
She opened it up and looked at the name on it, "Josie Geller? Wasn't that the girl we ran into at the club that night?"  
"Yeah I believe so," I said wishing she would get off the subject.  
"Mike, what are you doing?" She asked.  
It was the first time in months that anyone had called me Mike. "What I'm doing, Laura, is my job nothing else," I said coldly and held the disk out to her.  
She stared at me gravely for a second before taking the disk. In spite of what I said to her, I know she's right. What I'm doing trying get Josie into college is more effort than is required of a teacher, and is way above and beyond that of an intelligence agent. I can't shake the feeling that am in way over my head here.

May 28, 1999

I did something I shouldn't have today. The prom committee stayed after today to decorate. My job was painting this sunset mural with Josie. We spent the entire time goofing around and smearing paint on each other. It was the most fun I'd had in forever, cheered me up immensely after spending all of yesterday worrying. This time I am sure I was flirting. God what the hell is wrong with me?!  
I can see Courtney glaring at me disapprovingly right now.

June 6, 1999

So much has happened in the last eight hours that I have no idea where to start. I guess the beginning is as good a place as any. Tonight was the prom. God how twisted is it for someone who's thirty to be writing that in their journal? Anyway I got a called for an emergency meeting when I was already in the car half way to South Glen South when I got the page, so I had to show up in my tux. Which of course forced me to explain why I was wearing a tux, which lead to hysterical laughter and teasing from the other agents.   
Barnes came in and began the meeting, "Hello everyone. I'll get strait to the point," He said gravely, "The good news is we found our mole. It was a junior officer at our Chicago branch. The bad news is what we have been worrying about has come true. The official order came in from Langley yesterday. Our operation has been shut down, pending further investigation." Since there wasn't much to be said, we just left one by one.  
I arrived at the prom just as the first few students were entering. I contemplated them young, full of hopes and dreams. To them it was the last night before the rest of their lives, their last night to really be kids. I envied that kind of innocence. I managed to put on a cheerful face for when I had to present the winners for prom court. No need to ruin their happiness with my bad mood. Josie and Guy Perkins won king and queen. As laughable as it is I actually felt proud that it was someone like Josie rather than the popular cheerleader like you'd expect. She looked incredibly beautiful in her tiara and pink ballroom gown that was very flattering....if you know what I mean. In a year of teaching I've learned that it's definitely not unusual for teenage girls to show as much cleavage as humanly possible, it was the first time I had to make a conscious effort not to look though. Watching Josie and her date dancing around the middle of the room under soft purple light didn't help my already miserable mood either. Not only did I feel like the biggest pervert in the world, I was jealous..........of a seventeen year old boy! Right then I was sure that if you looked up "pathetic" in the dictionary you'd see my picture.   
I retreated to the back next to the snack table. It's funny how things happened once I noticed Josie standing on the opposite side after her dance. My entire sense of logic told me not to go over to her, but somehow I ended up doing it anyway.  
"You make a very beautiful prom queen." I said.  
"Thanks you do too," She said and then cringed at herself. I just laughed.  
"You know I always feel like a goofball in these penguin suits, like I'm at my own wedding or something," I said and then wondered why I said that. I wanted badly to dance with her. My common sense was screaming at me this time, but I asked anyway. She accepted, even as we were dancing I didn't feel very happy.  
"You know it's funny proms always make me sad. They're so final. Graduation. Everyone's scattering, moving on." I said. It was true this was final in many more ways than she knew the mission had been canceled so I'd be sent back to L.A. very soon, empty handed no less...............this would all be over in a matter of weeks. The thought broke my heart.  
"Is your girlfriend here?" she asked gently.  
"No actually we....we broke up," I answered quickly.  
"Oh, that's kind of funny because you know, 'prom' comes from 'promenade' and you can't promenade alone, can you?" she joked.  
I laughed along with her, "You're amazing Josie Geller. So have you thought about Dartmouth?" I asked.  
She nodded, "Yes, and there's something I want to tell you."  
I looked deeply into her eyes, which I knew I shouldn't, and felt like I was actually going to cry. I made a split second decision. I was going to tell her the truth. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I did graduate with a law degree before joining the CIA, so I am familiar with the term statutory rape, but that law was meant for to people who coerce children into doing things that they might not feel able to refuse, people who want to hurt. I'd rather die than ever see Josie hurt. Besides I didn't even really see her as a child, just a woman........a woman that I felt differently about than any other. No one could actually tell me that my feelings for Josie were wrong or corrupt. I wanted her to know who I really was and that I loved her.  
HA! If only I knew what was going to happen next. Josie didn't say anything, she seemed preoccupied. Suddenly she turned away from me and rushed over just in time to knock a can of dog food out of the hands of one of Guy Perkins' friends.  
"NOOO!" She screamed. Dog food went flying through the air, landing right in the faces of the three court princesses. They instantly started shrieking at her "I knew it you are a looser!" "You ruin everything!" "You so do not deserve to be prom queen!"  
"Let me tell you something...." She snickered, throwing the tiara disdainfully to the floor, ".....I don't care about being your stupid prom queen. I'm 25 years old! I'm an undercover reporter for the Chicago Sun Times and I have been beating my brains out trying to impress you people! I want to tell you something. You people- Kristen, Kirsten, Gibby. You will spend your lives trying to figure out ways to keep others down, because it makes you feel more important. And you will miss out on so much. Why her, huh? Let me tell you something about this girl. She is unbelievable. I was new here, and she befriended me- no questions asked. But you people, you were my friends only after my brother, Rob posed as a student and told you to like me. And to all of you-- there's a big world out there. Bigger than prom. Bigger than high school. When you get there, it won't matter if you were prom queen or the quarterback or the biggest nerd in school. Find out who you are, and try not to be afraid of it." She said.  
I keep hearing every word of that speech over and over again in my head. I was so shocked I just had to get out of there. I went outside as quickly as I could and took a seat on a bench. A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind me and a male voice,   
" Did you get the story? Josie please tell me you got something on Coulson!"  
Coulson....me. It all clicked at that moment. She was doing a story on me. I stood, revealing myself to Josie and her co-worker, who quickly excused himself.  
Josie shuffled around awkwardly, "So.....surprise."  
That was too much for me. I went off. "Surprise you were doing a story on me?" I demanded.  
Her expression fell, "No, I couldn't....I mean....surprise I was hoping...."  
"What? You were hoping what, that I'd be happy? Why, because it turns out that all of a sudden I was allowed to be attracted to you?" I snapped.  
"You were attracted to me?" She asked.  
"God damnit, Josie. You set me up for a story!" I yelled.  
"No, I-" She started.  
"Just drop the act, okay? I mean, every word out of your mouth as been a complete lie. I don't know you at all!" I said and just walked away and left her there.  
I guess when you're angry something shuts off in your brain, that little voice that says 'Who cares? You're not even a real teacher, and besides you lied to her more than she lied to you!'   
On the way home I stopped at the same liquor store I did on my first night in Chicago and picked up a small bottle of something called Montezuma White. Cheap tequila with all the flavor of horse pee basically. How's that for irony? The perfect end to the perfect mission. I didn't find SD-8 or even come close, there's no way in hell Josie'll forgive me for lying to her after I was such a hypocrite, so now I go home with nothing more than a wasted year of my life. 

June 7, 1999

Since today was my last day as a teacher I'll give a little pop quiz:  
Question: What could possibly be worse than the debriefing I went to this morning with a hangover?  
Answer: The graduation ceremony I attended afterward! Here's how it went:  
Left debriefing and managed to pick up some black coffee and Tylenol on the way to South Glen South.  
Got to South Glen South and went inside. Got stares from teachers.  
Ceremony started. Got stares from every single senior in the graduating class as they came up on stage. Except Guy Perkins, he avoided me like the plague, and I happily returned the favor. I did feel some empathy toward him though. Poor kid shouldn't have to deal with something this complicated at his age. As soon as the ceremony was over I went strait to my car, drove off, and wished for more of that white tequila crap.

June 8, 1999

I have never been so screwed in my entire life! I spent most of today packing in preparation to return to L.A. I reminded myself about a millionth times that I belonged there. I was Michael Vaughn not Samuel Coulson. My job, my friends, my family, my life was in L.A. not Chicago, and it was time for me to go back to it. I packed the last few items into their respective boxes and picked up the leftover newspapers to toss in the trash when a headline caught my eye. "Never Been Kissed by Josie Geller." 

"Someone once told me that to write well you have to write what you know. This is what I know: I am 25 years old and I have never truly kissed a guy. A geek to the core, most of my childhood years were spent doing extra homework I requested from the teacher. Then, at 17 it seemed as if my luck were about to change. The cutest guy asked me to the senior prom. But it turned out he invited me as a cruel joke, and I have never fully recovered. Yes, it is embarrassing to share this with the world, but it would be hard to explain what I learned and how I learned it without sharing this humiliating history…"

I read in awe right down to the last few lines which will no doubt get me into a world of trouble.

"…A certain teacher was hurt on my path to self discovery, and although this article may serve as a step, it in no way makes up for what I did to him. To this man: you know who you are. I am so sorry. And I would like to add one more thing……I think I am in love with you. And so, as an ending to this article and perhaps a beginning to the next chapter of my life, I, Josie Geller, will be at the championship baseball game where my friends the South Glen Rams are playing for the title. I will stand at the pitcher's mound for five minutes prior to the first pitch. If this man accepts my apology, I ask him to come kiss me for my first real kiss."

I couldn't even think for a good twenty minutes. I still barely can. What the hell am I going to do?!

June 10, 1999

It's Saturday now the day after the baseball game. I really don't know whether to kill Weiss or thank him. I pondered over my last question about what to do all night on Thursday and all day on Friday until I finally came up with only one answer.....nothing.  
Josie and I were the world's most impossible couple. I forgave her of course, but she would never forgive me. I'd be hurting her by not going, and she'd hate me but there was no other way. I appeared on the curb with my carry on bag at the scheduled time when the CIA van arrived to pick me up.  
"Hey Mike," Weiss said politely when they pulled up. He was riding shotgun with Cavanaugh driving, and Daschle and Courtney in the back. No one else said anything, but I could tell from the way they were staring that they had all seen the article. I stared back, daring them to make some snide comment. I guess the picked up on it because one by one they all shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I tossed my bag into the back and took a seat next to Courtney.  
I stared out the window and watched the city pass by. For the first time I was actually glad to be going back. The sooner I returned to L.A. the sooner I could put Chicago and South Glen South and this awful year behind me. I was pretty much oblivious until Weiss spoke to Cavanaugh.  
"Take exit 6 to Sheffield Street." He said.  
"Right," Cavanaugh said and swerved over onto an exit ramp.  
"What?" I asked.  
"No!" Courtney jumped in, "Take Myrtle Way it's faster!"  
"What?! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.  
"Putting our asses on the line to help you that's what. You owe us buddy." Weiss said.  
"Hey, I don't owe you anything! Okay? I am not going to that high school, turn around!" I yelled.  
"Oh for God's sake Mike, get over yourself. She didn't do anything worse than you." Courtney said.  
I looked at her, "You know of all people I would think you'd be the last to say something like that!"  
"Weiss we better step on it." She said glancing at her watch.   
"No don't step on it!!!" I said as I felt the car start going faster. I sighed and tried reasoning with them, "Look guys I really appreciate the sentiment. I really do, but this is a lost cause! It could never work out she doesn't even know my real name!"   
They ignored me and whipped around a corner pulling into the parking lot of South Glen South. I buried my head in my hands.  
"Oh great we're here! Love-ley. Now turn the car around! We have plane to catch!" I said.  
Weiss turned around, "Should have checked your ticket Mike."  
"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.  
He held out his ticket for me to read. "Depart time: 7:30 PM"  
I checked my watch..........8:35 PM. I stared at my watch for a couple minutes, looked up to see all four of them grinning at me smugly. I sighed then leaned back in my seat and muttered, "I cannot believe I'm doing this."  
"Yeah well you're late! Go!" Weiss said reaching over to open the door for me. As I made my way across the parking lot I barely heard their shouts of good luck. I mind was full of conflicting thoughts.

'This is insane! There are so many news crews here! Devlin is going to kill me! She's going to hate me........'

I made my way through the hall knowing that at the end I'd end up somewhere in the middle of the bleachers. I shoved away the feeling nausea that swept over me. 'Now or never Vaughn. She proved that she wasn't spineless, time for you to do the same.'  
I stepped out and hurried down the bleachers toward the field. The crowd went nuts all around me, but I barely noticed. All I could think about was getting to Josie. I jogged across the field and without saying anything swept her into my arms and kissed her. I pulled away just long enough to whisper "Sorry I'm late, I took me forever to get here."   
She smiled and said, "I know what you mean,"   
Normally that would have bothered me since she had no idea how much she really didn't know what I meant, but I was too caught up in the moment so I just kissed her again.  
We were ultimately interrupted by the players running onto the field.  
"I think we're in the way," She said laughing.  
I laughed along and then took her hand and lead her over to the side. I scanned the crowd and found Eric, Daschle, Cavanaugh and Courtney comfortably in the stands. Obviously they made a pit stop for refreshments first, because when they noticed me looking at them they all raised their cups in salute. My breath caught in my throat.......reality had to hit sometime.   
"Sam what's wrong?" Josie asked from next to me, "Who are they?" 

**Well that will probably be it until Never Been Aliased itself is finished. Your comments mean so much to me so please review!**


	6. June 10, 1999 contd

June 10, 1999 (continued.) 

I slowly turned my head to face her. She stood there looking up at me questioningly.   
"Josie....." I started, "Lets go somewhere. There's something I need to tell you."  
I lead her out of the stadium to an empty section of the parking lot.  
"Josie. I can't keep lying to you. After everything I put you through because of the lie you told for your job. I can't continue this act." I started.  
"Sam, what's going on?" she asked.  
I took a deep breath, wondering how in the hell I was going to say this. "Don't call me that," I said softly.  
She laughed nervously, I could tell she was getting apprehensive, "That is your name, isn't it?"  
I couldn't bring myself to answer.  
"Isn't it?" she asked again, this time more desperately. Her eyes begged me to tell her that it wasn't true. It felt like a knife being twisted in my gut.   
I took her hand gently and began, "I'm not an English teacher. I'm not Samuel Coulson. My name is Michael Vaughn and I'm an agent for the CIA."  
"W, what?" she demanded incredulously.  
"I know it's hard to believe, and I'm sorry I can't explain much to you. I can't give too many details. Hopefully some day I'll be able to tell you more." I said. I know that I would have been pissed off at an answer like that too, but I had to stick to protocol if there was to be any hope of keeping my job.  
"How...how could you do this?" she asked her voice laced with anger and hurt.  
"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I had to. But please. Forgive me."  
"I have to think.....I just have to think," She said quickly shaking her head. With that she turned and fled the parking lot, not looking at me as she went. I didn't want to let her go like that but I knew that all I could do now was give her time to deal with the shock herself. I guess I should have been worried that she would tell someone, but somehow I knew I didn't have to worry about that. She wasn't stupid.  
I stood there for a few more minutes before going back to the stadium to find the others. I got plenty of stares and shouts as I made my way through the crowd. I guess it made sense considering I was part of the main attraction for the evening. I felt like I was in zoo.  
I finally found Weiss and crew sitting near the entrance paying around with their cups of soda. It was actually a rather scary thought to see four people who's jobs were to protect the free world acting like little kids on too much sugar. Then again I suppose it isn't any more comforting that the fifth had just lived a scene that was practically out of a romantic comedy. Once they spotted me they asked how it went. I answered the only honest way I could. As well as it realistically could have. Which is....not very well. They expressed their sympathy. To say that I was embarrassed is an understatement. I'd never felt more on display in my life.  
We all left later that night and checked into a hotel. I haven't had much to do since then. Weiss and the others got flights back to L.A for next week. I guess they took it as a given that I would stick around here for a while.   
I honestly do not know that's going to happen to me now. If I'll ever speak to Joise again. When I'll return to L.A. If Devlin will end up firing me. Right now it seems that I have nothing to do other than wait. 

June 15, 1999 

Weiss and the others left for L.A. yesterday. I was just sitting around this afternoon contemplating going out for a jog to take my mind off things when there was a nock on the door. I opened it. It was Josie.  
"Josie?" I asked surprised to see her.  
"Hi," she said uneasily.  
"Hi, umm come on in," I said moving out of her way, "how did you find me here?"  
"You sent me the address," she answered.  
"No I didn't," I said suspiciously.  
"Yes you did. They gave me this at the office," she produced a card from her purse. It was a business card with the address of the hotel on it with my initials and room number written at the top.  
"Weiss," I muttered to myself. No doubt he had been the one who sent it to her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"My friend," I said shaking my head, "Don't ask."  
"Oh....okay, well. You see.......after what happened on prom night. I felt terrible. I felt like the most selfish, cruel, arrogant person on earth and then come to find out that it was misplaced this entire time. That I hadn't really been about to destroy a teacher who had done nothing other than love his work......well it was very hard to deal with-" she said. By this time I was feeling very lousy.  
"However, we both pretty much did the same thing to each other so it would be kind of hypocritical for me not to forgive you," she said, tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and held her hand out to me, "Josie Geller, Chicago Sun-Times."  
I laughed and gently shook her hand, "Michael Vaughn, Central Intelligence Agency."  
"It's nice to meet you," she said softly. We stood just looking at each other for a few moments before an awkward feeling started to set in.  
She broke the silence first, "So....I don't know if you can tell me, but was the case you were working on about?"  
"You're right I can't tell you," I explained regretfully, "I want to be honest with you Josie but if I told you then I'd lose my job, I might even have to face charges for leaking classified information."  
She nodded, "It's okay I was just curious because well I've been thinking about it ever since the night of the game, and I just couldn't figure out what the CIA could possibly be investigating in a small high school in Chicago."  
"Oh. Well actually that had nothing to do with it, the teaching job was so that I would remain undercover. It's called deep cover. They give you a new name, past, home, career, personal life even," I explained.  
She nodded and then looked at me, "Wait you mean....Laura?"  
I laughed, "She's my partner at the CIA."  
"So you weren't ever dating her?" she asked. Maybe I'm just full of myself but I like to believe that I heard a hint of hopefulness as she asked that question.  
"No," I answered. She made no response, simply smiled and gave a shy shrug. I felt like doing the same myself.  
It got a little easier after that. We ordered some Chinese food and just sat around talking. Getting to know the each other as who we really are not as two people undercover as a high school student and an English teacher.  
"So they really taught you to be a teacher in a week?" she asked surprised after I gave her a general overview of how they prepared me for this op.  
"Yeah," I said.  
She shook her head, "I can't believe that. I mean you were such a great teacher, you seemed so passionate about what you taught......"  
By that time I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. I spent the entire time thinking that I had no idea what I was doing, and now someone who had been a student of mine couldn't believe that I wasn't a real teacher. Lieutenant Dugan would hit the roof if she heard that.  
Before I had a chance to respond Josie's name coming from the TV that we had on a news station in the background distracted me. The anchor said something, I didn't catch exactly what and two seconds later an video of the two of us standing in the middle of the stadium kissing came onto the screen. I sighed heavily, "Well I'll keep that in mind since I may be having to search for a new profession pretty soon."  
Josie looked at me questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
"Well it's just that the CIA generally likes their undercover agents to be inconspicuous, and broadcasting your love life over the entire city doesn't exactly fall into that category," I joked flippantly.  
"Oh," she said looking down, "God Sam-Michael! Sorry. It's my fault, I wrote the article......if I'd known I never would have-"  
"Don't! You have nothing to apologize for," I said firmly, then smiled to try to lighten the mood, "Besides at least it's only on the local news and not the national."  
She laughed and then looked at me seriously again. "What do you mean?" she asked and then paused for a moment, "Where do you live?"  
At that point I let loose every cuss word I've ever known in my head. I still can't believe I got through all of that and still hadn't told her that I didn't live in Chicago. If that isn't what you call stupid, I don't know what is.  
"Umm, I normally work out of the office in Los Angeles," I admitted finally.  
"Oh," was all she said. We looked away from each other uncomfortably for a moment before I forced myself to say something.  
"Listen Josie. Obviously that will be a big issue, but we'll figure it out as we go along okay?" I said. She thought for a moment before looking back up at me with a nod and a smile.  
We talked a little bit more after that and she left at about 7 o'clock (3 hours ago now). We agreed to meet again in a couple days and she kissed me on the cheek as she left. Obviously we're taking things slow, which is more than fine with me. I think I've made enough rash judgments in this one year to last the next five decades. 

June 16, 1999 

Devlin contacted me today. As I suspected he found out pretty much everything, and as I suspected he was less than thrilled about it. After two hours of yelling and lectures about my carelessness and irresponsibility the final verdict was delivered. One month's suspension without pay. I know it's supposed to be a punishment, but to be honest I'm almost glad. At least now I have some time to say in Chicago and get this situation with Josie figured out. 

July 4, 1999 

Something strange happened today....well I suppose I should explain what's been going on in the past few weeks first. Josie and I met up again several times. Things are going pretty well. At least I think they are.  
We went out to Lake Michigan earlier tonight to watch fireworks over the water. It was a nice night but she seemed troubled and preoccupied the entire time. Every time I asked her what was wrong she shrugged away my questions, saying that she was 'fine'. I wasn't quite convinced, but I figured was imagining it. However, as I was walking her back to her car she suddenly asked me if I could come by her place tomorrow night because there was something she needed to tell me. I told her that I would, and then she left she with a nervous nod.  
I can't imagine what she would need to tell me, but I rather wish she would now. I feel like I'm going crazy wondering. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.......  
Oh, to hell with this, I'll find out tomorrow. 

July 31, 1999 

I'm pushing my quota of extreme shocks this year. Anymore and I swear to god I'll probably just drop over dead.   
The day after the last entry I went to Josie's apartment like I promised. I barely had a chance to nock before she opened the door. Once we were inside she had me sit down and started pacing around the room.  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I can't stand keeping it a secret. I just doesn't feel right-" she started.  
"Josie," I interrupted standing up and taking her hands to calm her down, "just tell me. What is it?"  
"Well.......first off I'm going to be sent to LA for a while," she said.  
I looked her in confusion, "You mean the newspaper is sending you?"  
"No," she said, looked down at the floor, and then back at me, "I work for the CIA also."  
Of all the crazy things I imagined her saying that was not one that crossed my mind. I stared at her speechlessly a minute. "Excuse me?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.  
"It's a secret branch. So secret that they made me sign hundreds of agreements promising not to tell anyone," she said.  
I shook my head in disbelief, feeling my lungs starting to hyperventilate. "What?" I demanded. I saw her flinch at my tone.   
"I type mission reports in between articles. However last week they insisted that I be sent to an office in Los Angeles for field agent training. I told them it was crazy, I wasn't cut out to be a field agent, but they wouldn't take no for an answer so I'm going to have to go I guess-" she started to explain.  
"Josie, Josie," I stopped her and took a minute to get my next question out, "It's very important that you tell me.........what is the name of this branch?  
I knew what was coming before she even said it, but all the same it feel like a million years passed before she finally answered in an almost agonizingly soft whisper, "SD-8." 

I stepped back away from her as I tried to catch my breath and resisted the urge to throw up.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"We have to get out of here!" I said urgently.  
"What?" she asked. I did answer simply grabbed her hand and started dragging her out the door behind me. I probably was scaring her to no end, but right then I couldn't think about anything other than getting her out of there. If Josie was working for SD-8 there was a good chance her apartment was bugged. A good chance they had just heard everything we said.  
"Wait! What's going on?!" she demanded.   
"I'll explain later, just give me your keys," I said. She looked at me bewildered, but reached into her purse and handed them to me. I ushered her into her silver Buick and raced around to the driver's side. I tore away from the curb and speed away. I had no idea where I was going, anywhere was okay as long as it was far away from there. I rounded a corner and started down a deserted ally before pulling over to hit the breaks.  
"Sam, tell me what is going on here!" Josie said.   
I looked at her, not even caring that she had called me 'Sam' by accident. I took a deep breath before turning to her and answering, "SD-8 is not part of the CIA."  
"Yes it is. It's a covert branch of the CIA," she denied and then hesitated before asking, "Isn't it?"  
Her eyes were begging me to tell her that I wasn't serous. That this wasn't a nightmare coming true. I felt a lump in my throat knowing what I had to say next, "They're part of a black market espionage organization. They tell all but their most top ranking agents that they are part of the CIA."  
Before she got to say anything we were both startled by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up, "What?"  
"You want to tell me just what the hell is going on Mike?!" Weiss's voice demanded.  
"Weiss?" I asked confused, "What are talking about?"  
"We just received intel about a hit order sent to SD-6. For a Josie Geller," Weiss said.  
I swore, "Listen Weiss contact our Chicago office, tell Barnes to get our team assembled, and get on the first flight you can. I'll explain everything once you get here." 

I took Josie to the Chicago office. She slept for a while on the couch in one of the waiting rooms, but my mind was too busy to sleep. I spent most of the time either pacing or sitting in one of the seats re-living the day's events inside my head.  
Weiss and Barnes arrived in the early hours of the next morning. Barnes immediately launched into an interrogation about why I had asked to have our entire team assembled after the mission has been called off. Once I explained everything simply stood there silently. Finally Barnes turned to Josie.   
"You work for SD-8?" He asked doubtfully. I didn't blame him, even though it's not how an agent is supposed to think, Josie kind of person no one would ever suspect was involved with one of the top enemies of the United States.  
"Yes," She answered quietly, "They told me they were part of the CIA. I had no idea-"  
"It's alright," Barnes cut off her explanation, "You're safe now Miss Geller, and The Agency will see to it that you stay that way. Now we're going to have to get a statement from you."  
Barnes called someone up to take Josie's statement, got in touch with the director of the Chicago office who wanted to meet with him immediately, and gave Weiss and I the job of filling in the rest of our team as they arrived. 

After his meeting with the director he briefed everyone. They had decided to move on SD-8 immediately before they had a chance to relocate their headquarters. After the briefing Barnes pulled me aside and told me they wanted me in as they questioned Josie, which made me very glad. I knew it would be much easier for her to have someone she knew there. They started by showing her pictures of predominant Alliance members to see if she recognized any.  
She looked at the photos and shook her head, "I don't know. I was hardly ever around any of the SD-8 members all I did was type up the reports and they would send someone to my office to pick them up."  
The other agents visibly sighed and exchanged annoyed looks. "Any information you can give will help us," I said giving her an encouraging look.  
She looked back at the photos before finally stopping on one, "Him! I know him he runs SD-8. I see his name on the reports all the time."  
One of the agents took the photo and held it for everyone to look at, "George Wadmore....son of a bitch."  
I knew Wadmore from our reports on SD-6. He was a high ranking officer. Not at all surprising that Sloane picked him to run SD-8.   
"What about the SD-8 office?" another agent asked.  
"I've only been down there once when they first recruited me. It's in the basement that's really all I know." Josie answered.  
"Was there a lot of security? Surveillance cameras? Guards?" Barnes asked.  
"Yes," Josie nodded.  
"What about employees? How many would you say you saw in the office while you were down there?" someone else asked.  
"I don't now.....probably around a hundred," Josie said.  
"And how long ago was that?" They asked next.  
"Almost a year," she answered.   
"Great! And they've grown since then without a doubt!" Barnes muttered and then sighed, "Okay, we're moving on the Chicago Sun-Times office tomorrow. We'll do it during the lunch break so there will be less of a chance of civilians getting involved."  
"Wait a minute, you're going to try to take SD-8?" Josie jumped in.  
"That's right Miss Geller," Barnes said as he and the other agents made their way out of the room.  
"What about Gus and Anita?" she asked.  
Barnes stopped for a moment and then turned to me. "This is your problem, Vaughn, you deal with it!" he snapped before slamming the door behind him.  
I sighed and turned to Josie, "I'll figure something out, I promise."  
She nodded, "I trust you."  
I didn't know what to say so I nodded back and slowly left to join Barnes and the other agents who were strategizing.  
"So good of you to grace us with your presence, Vaughn. Perhaps you have some brilliant ideas on how we can move on SD-8 without offending your girlfriend?" one of the agents taunted. The others laughed in response.  
I was about to leave when suddenly it hit me. "I might," I said. 

"Big Brother, this is Air Unit. Our target is in sight, en route to the Sun-Times office,"  
"Copy that," Barnes replied. That was our queue to get ready. The tech guy moved to the computer and started his work.  
"Rosalind, this is Boy Scout," I said into my earpiece.  
"I'm here," Josie answered nervously.   
"Wadmore is coming now, do not let him see you until you are both inside the building," I instructed.  
"Okay," she answered.  
Weiss switched off the microphone on his ear piece and motioned for me to do the same. Once I had, he leaned over and whispered to me, "For the sake of your career, man, I hope this works."  
I glared at him and turned my ear piece back on, but I knew he was right. Even though Barnes accepted my idea it didn't make it any less risky.  
We were waiting in a van in the parking garage. The tech guy would hack into the security system and disrupt the video feed to SD-8 so that we could get in. There were three teams, ours in the parking garage, one on the other side of the building, and one on the roof. Once Wadmore arrived the first two teams would go in, and we could follow Wadmore down to the SD-8 facility by a micro transmitter placed on his clothing. Which is where Josie came in. My idea was that if the CIA allowed her to go inside and get her friends out before we made our move then she would plant the transmitter on Wadmore.   
I was nervous. Even though she would be far away from the combat it was dangerous, especially since SD-8 was on the look out for her, but once I told her about it she insisted on going through with it to help her friends. I should have known I guess. She doesn't think she's brave, but she is more so then she knows.  
About ten minutes later Josie came back on the comm. again, "Okay he's coming."  
"What? I haven't had a chance to get into the system yet!" the tech guy said.  
"Wait! It's okay it's just my assistant Merkin," she said.  
The tech guy switch the picture on the screen to the front security camera.  
"Holy shit! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Weiss exclaimed. Unfortunately, I was.  
"That's Wadmore's nephew," Courtney muttered beside me.  
"Listen, Rosalind, you're going to have to avoid Merkin when you go inside," I said.  
"Yeah I heard," she answered with no emotion in her voice.  
"Alright! I'm in! Here we go!" the tech guy announced.  
"Big Brother, this is Team Two, the target is entering the building," one of the other agents reported as Wadmore came onto the screen.  
"Copy that. Move in," Barnes ordered.  
We left the van and went strait in the door that lead to the security office. The security guards instantly jumped up demanding answers. We handcuffed them and took them back to the van.  
"Team Two is in," I reported.  
"Same here," one of the agents from Team One answered.  
"Okay, I just put the transmitter on," Josie said into my ear.  
'Are we getting the signal?' I mouthed to the tech guy. I gave me an affirmative thumbs up.  
"Good. We're going to switch you to radio silent now, so turn off your ear piece but leave the microphone on," I instructed.   
"Okay," she answered and did as told.  
"Team Two, stand by," Barnes ordered. 

As we waited I listened intently to what was happening on Josie's end. At first there was nothing but footsteps  
"Josie! Hey! What happened to you? I haven't seen you all morning. What's going on?" another female voice said loudly.  
"Well, actually I have to tell you something," Josie answered.  
"What?" the other woman asked eagerly.  
"Um....not here. Lets go out to lunch and I'll tell you everything."  
"Hey Geller," a male voice said snidely, "Nice of you to show up finally."  
"Listen Gus, I'm sorry but Anita and I were just about to go to lunch. You should come with us."  
"No thanks,"  
"No come on! Come with us!" the other woman protested.  
"I don't feel like it,"  
"You have to!" Josie said a little too desperately. I mentally winched. "I have some really important news that I have to share with both of you," she recovered.  
"Can't you just tell us here?" the man asked impatiently.  
footsteps  
"No, no I can't. So lets just get in the elevator and-"  
footsteps stopped  
"Geller, what is going on here?"  
"Hello," a third voice interrupted, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
pause  
"No Merkin, we're just leaving" Josie answered, her voice shaking.  
I quickly search the monitors. I found Josie and her co-workers on one standing in front of an elevator with Wadmore's nephew across from them. This was not good.  
"Big Brother, this is Boy Scout, do you need me right now?" I asked.  
"No, we're still standing by," Barnes answered.  
"I'm going to assist Rosalind," I said and switched off my ear piece before he could protest.  
"I'll come with you," Courtney offered. 

Courtney and I quickly made our way through the halls.  
"Oh really?" I heard Merkin say. With that I moved faster. We got to the hall adjacent to where the elevators where and pressed ourselves against opposites sides of the walls.   
I heard two more sets of footsteps beside us. Courtney motioned with her head and nodded. A couple minutes later a man in a charcoal suit appeared in the door way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed it in front of him.  
I reached forward and grabbed the muzzle of his gun. It startled him just long enough for me to knock him out with an elbow. Behind me Courtney leapt out and kicked the second guy onto the floor. We turned just in time to see Merkin pulling a gun from his coat pocket. I kicked it out of his hand, and Courtney hurried over to handcuff him.  
"Is everyone alright?" Courtney asked Josie and her co-workers. They stood staring in shock for a couple seconds before nodding slowly. I flipped my earpiece back on just in time to catch the sounds of shouts and gunfire. Courtney noticed my expression.   
"What is it?" She asked and then turned her own back on.  
"gunshots Security team caught on before we got in- break hold steady! break Big Brother is down, repeat Big Brother is down more gunshots and shouts."  
"Boy Scout this is Team Two do you copy?" Weiss's voice shouted into my ear.  
"Yeah, I hear you," I answered.  
"SD-8 caught us before the order was given to go in. Barnes is down. Team Three is still waiting," he yelled quickly.  
"Do you think we should abort?" Courtney asked.  
My mind raced, everything was so out of hand. "No. If they get away now then we'll never be able to shut them down," I shook my head and then said into the earpiece, "have Team Three move in!!!"  
"There's two coming your way," Weiss told me.  
"Josie, take them inside that office there. Crouch under the desk and stay away from the door, " I instructed. She nodded and lead her two friends into the nearest office. Courtney and I follow and crouched on either side of the door just out of sight. We heard as the footsteps became more and more audible as they neared us. Once one of them walked into the door way Courtney swung her leg out and took the guy right off his feet.   
I went for the second one. I managed to get his gun out of reach for both of us. He fought back and was more skilled than me, but I think I did pretty well. After he got a couple very painful hits at me I managed to pull off a kick in just the right way to knock him backward onto the floor. Unfortunately, however, it worked more to his advantage, giving him enough time to pull a second pistol out of his belt. He aimed it straight for me and fired before I even had the chance to get to him.  
I bullet hit my vest hard and sent me tumbling back into the wall. I groaned lightly as my head it the floor. In front of me there was the sound of a hard impact then a body falling to the ground. When I looked up Weiss was standing in the doorway, having knocked out my attacker. Courtney had successfully restrained hers as well.  
I used the file cabinet next to me to pull myself up into a standing position. The three of us listened in silence until finally someone spoke, "This is Team Three. We've secured the SD-8 facility,"  
Weiss and Courtney visibly let out sighs of relief. I'm sure I did too.   
"Mike, you are the luckiest son of a bitch in the world!" Weiss said and clapped me on the shoulder.  
"Call Devlin, tell him the mission was a success, and get in touch with the public relations department, tell them we'll need a press statement," I said then flipped off my comm and let the exhaustion of the past few days sink into me. 

August 1, 1999 

After the operation was over we trucked the agents we'd taken prisoner to the FBI facility, brought those who needed it to the hospital, and took care of the press.   
I was rather in a daze so I probably wasn't much help to Josie and her friends, but our trauma unit took care of them. The medics insisted that I spend the night at the hospital. So I spent last night writing everything down. The nurse caught me just at the end of the last entry, so she took away the lamp next to my bed and filled me full of sedative.  
I was passed out until about 11 this morning. I was released right away, went back to my hotel just long enough to take a shower and change, and then went strait to the office.  
I knew that I would talk to Josie myself. I owed her that much at least. When I got to the interview room she was already in there with Gus and Anita, all three looked tired and bedraggled. They probably had an even worse night then I did.  
As I opened the door and stepped into the room Josie stood and looked at me. I looked back then closed the door and went over to sit down in the chair across from them. Josie sat as well. I took a deep breath and then began.  
"My name is Michael Vaughn, and agent with the Central Intelligence Agency," I explained. Both looked at me incredulously but did not say anything, "An enemy of the United States, was working out of your office,"  
"You're kidding right?" The curly haired man, Josie's boss asked.  
"No, I'm not. The CIA has been working to uncover this stop this enemy and it's operatives-" I explained.  
"Wait a minute is that what every thing was about all this time?" The woman, Anita, asked indicating to me and Josie.  
"No," I said, a little too quickly, "We only recently learned of the connection to the Chicago Sun-Times Office."  
"So exactly what do you mean by enemy of the United States?" Gus asked.  
"I cannot go into details. All your allowed to know is that the threat to your office has been taken care of. This is top secret classified information and absolutely cannot be disclosed under any circumstances," I said firmly.  
"Mr.......Vaughn was it?" Gus said, "I may be a reporter, but even I know when to keep my mouth shut."  
I simply nodded. I turned to Josie after a minute, "Can I speak with you in private?" 

I took her into the next room and closed the door behind us. "Okay, Gus and Anita do not know enough to be in danger. They will have to go through security section to make sure, but they should be fine to go back to their normal everyday lives after all of this is over."  
Josie nodded hopefully, "Okay that's good."  
"Yes,"   
"But what?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.  
I sighed. I hated what I knew I had to do. "Your situation is a little more complicated though," she gave me a look that encouraged me to explain, "SD-8 was part of a much bigger organization called The Alliance. The Alliance has resources all over the world, and they have your name. They make many of their profits posing as the CIA as the did when they recruited you. They will not allow witnesses who know the truth about who they really are to remain alive, so for as long as The Alliance is still around it will not be safe for you to go by the name Josie Geller."  
She looked at me for a minute then shook her head nervously, "Well that's impossible. I can't just go by a fake name.........everyone I know already knows what my real name is."  
Slowly the realization dawned on her. "I have to go away......don't I?" she whispered softly.  
I nodded. I watched as her eyes filled with tears. She turned away so that I wouldn't see her crying and stared though the glass at her friends. I wished there was something I could have done, but there really is nothing much you can say to comfort a person after telling them that they have to leave their life as they know it behind. 

August 10, 1999

I'm back in LA now. Well actually no I'm not, I'm in a hotel in Nevada right at the moment. Everyone flew back to LA, last week. Once I was out of debriefing I made sure everything was in order for Josie to start the Witness Protection Program. Her new residence is somewhere in Wyoming. A small town, inconspicuous, unheard of, unknown.  
I could have had someone take her there, but I kind of wanted to myself. I don't think we spoke at all until we arrived. I pulled up in front of the safe house and shut off the car. Josie shifted in her seat, looked at me for a moment, and then spoke, "It doesn't feel like the end does it?"  
I sighed. I had been trying to shut out all of the memories of what we had between us but I was failing miserably, "No it doesn't."  
"Maybe we'll have our ending someday," she suggested.  
"You think so?" I asked, not feeling anywhere near optimistic.  
"Well like Shakespeare said, 'We know what we are, but know not what we may be'" she said.  
I looked at her and chuckled wistfully. Even though she had no turned out to be exactly what I thought she was, she was still the same Josie Geller as when I was a teacher who was inappropriately falling for a student. I cupped her cheek and then leaned over and kissed her like on the night of the baseball game.   
After we separated we didn't say anything, she simply slid out of the car and started up the driveway toward the house. Once she was inside I started the engine and turned back toward LA.  
It's about midnight, pacific time, now. I don't really have anything to do so I guess I'll just try to get some sleep before I have to get back on the road tomorrow.

August 12, 1999

Exactly one year ago today. I walked into Devlin's office and was given the deep cover mission on Chicago. Exactly one year ago when all of this started.  
I got back yesterday night. I took a side trip just far enough to pick up Donovan from my mom's, before arriving back at my place. Once we were I home I fed Donovan and then went strait to bed. This morning when I woke up, I didn't go into work. I spent today unpacking and just sitting around mostly. Weiss has called a couple of times, but I let the machine pick up.  
I know he's only concerned, I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now------

August 12, 1999 (LATER)

The last entry was interrupted when Devlin called me on my cell phone. He told me that he wanted to see me this afternoon for a meeting. I didn't want to go in, but his tone of voice told me that I had no choice. So I went in.  
When you think about it it's really amazing how things changed in such a short amount of time. Two months ago he was threatening to fire me, and now...........he's promoting me. Yeah you heard right. The meeting was to offer me a position as Junior Officer, for 'taking incentive during the raid on SD-8's facility'. He didn't mention the fact that I never would have found SD-8 if it hadn't been for my relationship with Josie. Apparently the end is satisfying enough for him to overlook the means.  
I thought about it for a while but then decided that I would take the Junior Officer position. It's mostly desk work; which is fine with me. This particular mission really wore me down...........in more ways than one. I feel like I still might want to do field work, I just am not sure. Who knows? Maybe some day the right time will come along for me to go back into active duty. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

THE END


End file.
